In Your Shoes
by HarryHeartsHermione
Summary: Sworn Enemies: Popular Quidditch Star Harry Potter and Lonely Bookworm Hermione Granger switch bodies.Better summary inside, rating for language. Please R
1. Bad Day

**In Your Shoes**

Summary: Sworn enemies Bookworm Hermione Granger and Quidditch All-star Harry Potter can not stop arguing to save their lives, they couldn't be anymore different, but when someone slips a potion into their drinks and they end up switching bodies so to speak. Now they must work together in order to figure out how to get their bodies back to normal. Will they be able to work together or will they kill each other in the process?

Bad Day

Seventeen year old Hermione Jane Granger was proud of the accomplishments she had made in a short span of time. She was the brightest witch of her age, Hogwarts head girl this year and she was a shoe in for a spot in the new Healing Academy St. Mungo's built five years ago. To muggles it would be referred to as a sort of Medical School. But unlike Medical school, in the wizarding world you didn't have an undergraduate college that you were required to attend and the training was only in a two year period of time.

All she wanted to do in the wizarding world since she found out that she was a witch, was become a healer and help people. Since her fourth year she had been spending her quality time on the weekends during Quidditch matches assisting Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing nursing the injured players back to health. Madam Pomfrey wrote her a recommendation for the newly built healing academy and was sure that she would be accepted, all she had to do now was maintain her perfect grades and get through an interview with one of the schools sponsors.

Rumor has it that if you're already an exceptional student before applying to the academy, you'll be interviewed by none other than Lily Potter the Academy's benefactor and the single best healer in all of Britain. Hermione was excited at the prospects of actually being able to speak with one of Britain's most brilliant witches. All she had to do was make it through the final months of schooling here at Hogwarts and while she had classes and her head duties under control there was one thing or person if you can call him that, that was making the last few months of school here at Hogwarts Hell for her.

She was currently in her room, her own room one of the perks of being head girl was that she didn't have to share a room with tarts like Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil anymore, revising her schedule for the day. The time was 7:30 am, when she heard loud music blaring through her walls. "Bloody Hell" she thought "Not Again" she placed a silencing charm on her room and the loud sounds went away. She sighed to herself in content as she heard complete silence, then she went back to revising her schedule, not a moment later she heard the music again possibly louder than the last time. She growled in frustration got up from her desk and was set on giving Potter a bloody good yelling.

Across the hall seventeen year old Harry Potter was blasting some rap music getting ready to take a shower. He too was very proud of the accomplishments he had made. Despite being the son of James Potter, Unspeakable and defeater of the Dark Lord Voldermort. Not to mention his mum whom was the best healer the wizarding world had seen in ages, he'd manage to find his own calling without either of their help and that calling was Quidditch. He had been the youngest seeker in a century when he started school here at Hogwarts.

And since he's been on the Quidditch team, Gryffindor has never lost the Quidditch Cup. He was very proud of himself. There had been Professional Quidditch Scouts coming to his games since 5th year but it was it all boiled down to this last year and he knew the exact team he wanted to play for; Puddlemere United. Not only were they the best in Britain, but after playing just one game with them, there were so many endorsements that would come your way, he would never have need of his parents money. Now all he had to do was train hard and win this last Quidditch Cup and he would definitely secure a spot on the best team in Britain along side his old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood whom at this current moment was rolling in dough.

Other than his Quidditch woes, Harry had a perfect life, he had two loving parents whom in all actuality didn't have to work another day in their lives if they didn't want too. He had his best friend Ron Weasley whom had been his mate since even before they started at Hogwarts, not too mention countless amounts of other friends. And he had the perfect girlfriend, sure she didn't have the best personality but she was a right fit broad and any bloke would be lucky to be dating her, not too mention she put out pretty easily. There was only one problem in his perfect world and that was the head girl Virgin Mary herself Hermione Plain Jane Granger.

She was so anti-social and such a straight laced bird that Harry doubted that she had ever broken a rule in her life. Not too mention she was bloody annoying, she was currently banging on his bedroom door, but he pretended not to hear her and headed into the bathroom for his morning shower forgetting to put the locking charm on his bedroom door as he did so.

Hermione Granger was frustrated after 15 minutes of contemplating over what to do about this situation she decided to try and go into Harry's room. "Of Course he locked it" she thought before even trying to open it. But of course her better judgment was against her and she tried anyway. Imagine her immense surprise when the door to his bedroom was indeed left unlocked. "Figures" she thought out loud, as she entered his room it was much like she suspected it to be. Clothes everywhere and a huge muggle CD player blaring his loud music. The music was so loud, but she could still hear him singing along with it through the bathroom door.

**_Shawty wanna thug, bottles in da club_**

**_Shawty wanna hump, you know I'd like to_**

**_Touch ya lovely lady lumps_**

"Ugh, what disgusting lyrics" she said out loud scoffing, as she went to turn it off. Just as her hand went to touch the power button someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and was face to face with a half naked Quidditch playing Harry Potter.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing" he asked, his eyes glaring daggers into hers. She chanced a quick glimpse at his chiseled body before looking back up into his eyes. The glance she made did not go unnoticed by him. And he silently smirked to himself, while he was gloating she was thinking that maybe Quidditch wasn't as useless as she had once thought it was.

"I'm turning off your loud music" she exclaimed once she found her voice. "Didn't you hear me knocking Potter" she asked accusatively.

Harry rolled his eyes "It's loud for a reason Granger, did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to hear your shrill little voice" he spat back

Hermione yanked her arm free and started out the door "Just keep it down you bloody twat" she said opening the door.

"Such dirty talk from the Virgin Mary" replied Harry

"Sod off" she said

"Don't hurt my feelings Granger" he said sarcastically, holding his hands up in surrender

"You're such a prick" she said glaring at him

"With a huge dick" he said replying back smiling

"Arse" she replied walking out. She had a feeling that this was going to be a bad day.

"Virgin Mary" he said

"You said already, smart arse" she said slamming the door

"Yeah well it takes one to know one" he replied on deaf ears. He shook his head and went about getting dressed.

Hermione met Ginny and Neville in the Gryffindor common room and she was fuming mad. Ginny and Neville stopped talking long enough to notice her attitude. "What's got you so riled up this morning Mione" asked Ginny. Ginny, Neville and Luna the six year Ravenclaw were Hermione's best friends, they were all sort of misfits, except Ginny, but she enjoyed their company just the same.

"Bloody Potter's a bloody twat" she replied glaring at nothing in particular

"Oh come on Hermione, Harry's not that bad" said Neville lightheartedly

"Yeah well you don't have to share a bloody dorm with him"

"Uh, I did for six years, Hermione remember?" he asked but Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. Ginny stared at Hermione awkwardly for several moments before saying "I know what'll cheer you up, let's go eat, I'm starving"

"Right food, let's go" said Hermione checking through her bag for something. "What's the matter" asked Neville as they started out the portrait whole. "Crap I left my bloody potions book in my room" this day just kept on getting better. Ginny looked around she was starving since she hadn't had dinner last night.

"Do you want us to wait for you" she asked

"No, no, you guys go ahead I'll meet you in the great hall" They nodded and set off for the great hall while

Hermione went back up to the heads room to retrieve her book. Meanwhile Harry was standing in the Gryffindor Common room with Seamus, Dean and Ron.

"So you ready for the match against Slytherin next month" asked Seamus stripping girls down with his eyes. Dean shook his head and smirked at his perverted friend

"Yea, definitely" said Harry hiding the nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll definitely beat those slimey gits and stick it too Malfoy twice this year" exclaimed Ron. Harry smiled thinking about their victory over the Slytherins earlier in the season, but this game would be different every scout from all the big teams would be there, he definitely had a lot of training to do with his team.

Just then Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil came down the girls staircase. "Ronald" Lavender called and Ron went over to her like a lap dog grabbing her books and following her out "Later mates" he said walking a few feet behind Lavender. Dean went to join his girlfriend Parvarti Patil and exchanged goodbyes with the other two boys as well.

"That Lavender has gotten poor Ron on a short leash" said Seamus. Harry nodded in agreement. "But I guess if my girl had jugs like hers I'd be on a leash too, if you know what I mean. Harry laughed at his friend as they made their way out of the Gryffindor common room

"You are a sick bloke" said Harry

"The sickest Mate" said Seamus nodding and smirking.

Hermione had finally found her potions book and was reading it while heading to the great hall to meet her friends for breakfast. She wanted to make sure she had the lesson plan down and committed to memory even though this was the fifth time she had read it over you can never be too sure you know.

Harry and Seamus spotted Hermione walking a little ways in front of them. "Well if it isn't the Virgin Mary" said Seamus to Harry in a high pitched voice

"And what's that she's doing Seamus old pal" said Harry mimicking his friends voice

"Why I believe she's reading a book and walking at the same time, that's quite dangerous if you ask me" said Seamus continuing his banter with Harry

"Not exactly smart for a smart girl eh mate" said Harry

"No indeed, what'd you say we teach out smart girl a little lesson about not paying attention"

"I'd say it was a well deserved lesson if any" said Harry

Seamus smirked taking out his wand and muttering "Aguemente Loportus" a bucket of water formed above Hermione's head before spilling on her soaking her and making her drop her book. She gasped and looked around when she saw Potter and that idiot Seamus Finnegan. They strolled pass her as if nothing out of the ordinary happened when Finnegan turned around and said

"Hmm…funny that, I'll bet next time you'll be a little more careful, won't you" asked Seamus smiling devilishly. While Potter walked pass with Seamus smirking like the evil git he is. Hermione let out a frustrated groan as she started to walk into the great hall while performing a drying charm on herself, too bad the drying charm wouldn't calm the effects of what the water did to her hair. This was definitely going to be a bad day.

(A/N: That's it for the beginning, I hope you enjoy this chapter seeing as it is the very first story I've written on Fanfiction. Please R&R and i'll do my best to get another chapter up soon)


	2. It's For Your Own Good

**Its For Your Own Good**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and all eyes were on her some people were even snickering, she knew they were only staring at her because her hair resemble something short of the bride of Frankenstein. "Bloody Potter" she muttered under her breath as she sat down in between Neville and Ginny. Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table across from them.

"Oh hello Hermione, I love what you've done to your hair" said Luna with the familiar dreamy glee in her eyes. It was at that moment that Ginny and Neville both looked over at her and gasped. "Hermione what happen" asked Ginny shocked, Neville was wearing a similar expression and Luna had that dreamy gaze that she was known for.

"That stupid twat" said Hermione

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about. Neville actually had the decency to look surprised she noted. "Harry did this" asked Neville

"No Finnegan, that perverted prat did it" said Hermione as she started to tell them the story of how this happened to her. They nodded occasionally and listened while Luna gazed lovingly at Ron Weasley. When she finished Ginny chanced a glance at Harry and Seamus they were sitting enjoying themselves at breakfast not having a care in the world.

"I just don't understand why the two of you fight so much, Harry is such a nice guy" said Ginny. Neville and Luna nodded in agreement. Hermione scoffed as she started to put some food on her plate.

"Yeah he's nice to everyone but me" she said stabbing her eggs while glaring at her whole plate

"Well maybe you should stop being mean to him Hermione" offered Neville

Hermione muttered under her breath. And Luna looked over at Harry who smiled and waved. He was definitely a nice bloke if he was polite to her, because not many people were she just couldn't figure out why he was so mean to Hermione as she had said.

On another note Neville asked Hermione about the Healing Academy to change the subject. "Oh Neville its so fascinating, there are so many spells and charms that I will learn, that is if I get in" said Hermione blushing.

"Oh sod it Hermione you know you're going to get in, you're the brightest witch since Lily Potter herself" said Ginny. Luna nodded and smiled.

Hermione smiled, feeling a little better from the encouragement she was receiving from her friends. She chanced a glance down the table towards Potter and his friends. Potter looked up and at her, he sent her his most charming smile, but to her it seemed more like a smirk. She rolled her eyes in disgust before averting them back to her friends.

"How could the offspring of the great Lily Potter act like such a Prat" she asked no one in particular. "Harry's really not that bad, maybe you should consider being nicer to him" said Neville

"Yes it would make our lives a whole lot easier and yours too" commented Ginny

Hermione shrugged and decided to consider it, maybe the only reason Potter was spiteful towards her was because she was so nasty towards him. Deciding to put those thoughts away for later she finally tucked in and ate her breakfast with her friends.

"Oh and Hermione, we've got to do something about that hair" said Ginny joking lightly. The four friends shared a laugh as they all finished their breakfast.

Down on Harry's side of the table. Harry and his friends were currently laughing at Seamus who was trying to balance his spoon on his nose. "Ugh Seamus people have to eat with those" said Parvarti whom was sitting close to Dean.

Seamus shrugged and continued to balance the spoon. "You act like such a child" said Lavender while Ron cut her toast the way she liked it. "Ron I told you in squares not triangles" said Lavender getting angry.

"Sorry I'll fix it said Ron"

Harry ate his last piece of toast and said "Well I'm off mates Cho wants to see me for a morning snog"

"Eww, we did not need to hear that Harry" said Parvarti pretending to gag.

"Aye mate can I join ya" said Seamus wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry and Dean laughed while Parvarti looked on in disgust and Ron was currently wiping Lavender's chin which she had some butter on while glancing at his friends every now and then.

"Um no, see you losers later" said Harry walking out of the Great Hall with his head held high. Seamus, Dean and Parvarti got up shortly afterwards. Followed by Ron who was getting up until Lavender called him. "Ronald where do you think you're going" she asked

"To class with Dean, Seamus and Parvarti" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Seamus and Dean looked on to see what Lavender would do next. Parvarti looked away bored. "Did you forget that you have to walk me to class first" said Lavender lightly

"No sweetheart, but I've been late to advanced potions twice already and Snapes all over my hide, I need this class to become an Auror" said Ron pleadingly

"My classes come first Ron, besides you're not even smart enough to be an Auror, I thought we settled on you becoming a Professional Quidditch Player" she asked not even caring that she had just insulted him in front of all of his friends, whom were currently snickering behind his back.

Seamus moved toward Ron whom was now standing up and whispered "Come on Ron, grow a pair" Ron looked frustrated. "Sit down Ronald" said Lavender. Ron looked like he was about to say something. "Sit down" she repeated in a harsher tone. Ron sat down next to her not bothering to look over at his friends. He had taken enough embarrassment for one day he didn't need them adding on to it. "It's for your own good" commented Lavender when he sat down next to her. "I don't want you getting your hopes up" Lavender finally finished eating and they had 5 minutes left to get to class, Ron muttered under his breath. "Did you have something to say" asked Lavender  
Ron looked over at her "Nothing Sweety" he said tight lipped. "Good grab my books so we can go, can't be late for class now, can we"


End file.
